bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes Bautista
|hometown = San Francisco, CA |occupation = Nursing Graduate |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName= hermes.bautista |TimesNominated = 4 (Weeks 9, 11, 15, 16) |NominationsReceived = 23 |Place = 8th |Days = 112 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up |TimesSaved = |HOHWins=0 |Ligtask = }} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. Hermes was among the original residents of "House B". He was known for his romantic and flirty personality who often gets linked to other female housemates, mainly Cathy Remperas and Carol Batay. He also had a showmance with Big Brother Finland 5 housemate Katlin Laas when the latter was sent to the Pinoy Big Brother House in exchange of Cathy during the Housemate Exchange twist. On Week 9, Hermes survived the merge and also had his first ever experience of being up for eviction. On Week 11, he was the first housemate to receive the 3 points "Hand Grenade", given by Carol Batay. On Week 16, he became the 6th housemate to be punished by giving hand grenade to a certain housemate in front of everyone else, but he instead chose to give it to himself which put him among the 16th Set of Nominees. At the Eviction Night, the Save-Evict Voting has been in effect for the 6th consecutive week. Hermes got a combined percentage of -6.84%, evicting him out of the house. Biography Nickname: Hermes Real Name: Hermes Eugene Bautista Origin: San Francisco, California Age: 23 Birthdate: February 7, 1986 Nationality: Filipino Occupation: Nursing graduate Civil Status: Single Religion: Catholic Hobbies: Sleeping, eating, Parkour Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food: All-meat pizza Favorite Show: Wowowee Favorite Actor: Jackie Chan Favorite Actress: Angelina Jolie Favorite Singer: Muse Though born in the US, Hermes is originally Pinoy. He was born to Filipino parents and moved back to Manila at the age of 2. He stayed her with his mom, as his dad was based abroad. He went to the States only for occasional visits to his father, who was then working for a US-based electronics company. Later on, he discovered that they were his dad’s second family. Yet, he bears no ill feelings towards his dad. He prides his father in being a dependable person and a good provider. Flunking the NCLEX twice pulled him down to the point of depression. He yearns for his big break, and made a huge step towards it by flying in from San Diego, California just for an audition in his homeland. What would you consider your greatest accomplishment? To enter PBB. What/who will you miss the most upon entering the PBB House? My family and my cellphone. If you can be a celebrity for a day, who would you be and why? Gerald Anderson, he's my idol in Tiagong Akyat. Do you think you can get along with the other housemates? Why? I hope I get along well. I'm a chill person and I'm not a hot-headed guy. What would irritate and annoy you the most inside the house? If all of them get mad at me at the same time. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Task History Weekly Budget History Competition History Hand Grenade History Nominations History } | }} |} Post-Big Brother *In 2016, Hermes won "Mister Universe - Philippines" and represented the country in the annual male pageant. Trivia * During the implementation of the ''"Char Char Change" twist which made the housemates think that they were evicting their fellow housemates out of the house, Hermes was the house's intended evictee on Week 16. He was actually evicted on the same week, albeit through public voting. Category:Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Double Up Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:Asian-American Contestants